Naruto of the Orochi: Shrine of Destiny
by gorutovssageta
Summary: Naruto is exiled from the village as a boy and finds his way to a shrine, where he is raised by the owner. Little does Naruto know that he is of Orochi lineage and will have to use his new power to control the Nine Tails and defeat the Orochi.
1. Naruto of the Orochi

_Welcome to my newest fanfiction! I have teamed Naruto up with some crazy individuals in the past, but this is one of my all time favorites! The crossover of two epic animes is about to begin! I do not own Kannazuki no Miko/Destiny Shrine of the Maidens or Naruto._

It was a cold, winter day in the city of Mahoroba, Japan. A young boy with blond hair arrived into the small city, holding his chest for warmth as he clung onto a small orange jacket that was wrapped around his body. He looked up into the sky with a sad expression plastered on his face, his small body weak from hunger. As he walked, a small shrine came into his sight, his eyes beginning to give out as the boy grew weaker. He stumbled over to the door, trying to stay strong as he knocked softly on the door, barely able to stand now. He looked at the door with tears coming from his eyes, the boy knowing he wasn't going to survive. The boy fell to his knees, the door opening as the boy fell from consciousness, his body finally giving out from the harsh cold. A man stood by the door, looking down at the fallen boy with a surprised look. He immediately scooped up the boy and brought him inside, a worried look on his face. He laid the boy onto a small cot as he looked the boy over, seeing that his body had severe frostbite. The man began to administer a cream onto the boy's body, hoping this would counter the frostbite. But as he lifted the boy's shirt, he seen a mark on the boy's lower chest that startled him.

"A seal?" the man wondered aloud as he looked at the marking with widened eyes. "This seal... Is no ordinary seal. This is a seal that is placed on a person to seal a demon within their body... What is this child? Is he...?" He shook his head as he picked up the boy's jacket, and four scrolls fell from his jacket, the scrolls in the pocket of the jacket.

"Can these be an explanation?" the man wondered as he prepared to open the scrolls.

"What is wrong?" a voice asked behind the man as the man turned around, a troubled expression on his face.

"What is wrong Kazuki?" a boy asked as he looked at the man with a smile.

"Yukihito, I think we will be having a new guest for a while," Kazuki replied as he looked at the boy on the cot once again. "This boy will have a home here as long as he wants to stay..."

11 Years Later

"Kazuki, I'm gonna be late!" Naruto Ōgami screamed as he grabbed his box of lunch and frantically searched for the keys to his motorcycle.

"Your keys are right here Naruto," Kazuki said as he walked into the room and tossed Naruto his keys, Naruto smiling as he caught them. "You need to make sure you keep your stuff in places where you can find them."

"Sorry bout that brother," Naruto apologized as he gave a small salute to Kazuki as he rushed out the door, the sound of his motorcycle revving up as he left for Ototachibana Academy.

"Did Naruto just leave?" Yukihito asked as he came into the room where Kazuki was standing. "He forgot his backpack."

"I figured that he would," Kazuki replied with a smile as he looked at the bag.

"It is about time for it to begin isn't it Kazuki?" Yukihito asked as Kazuki remained silent. He looked up at the ceiling for a minute as it seemed as if he was in deep thought. He sighed a bit as he looked back over at Yukihito and nodded slowly.

"Soon it will be the day of the Orochi," Kazuki announced as he looked outside. "It is only a matter of time before he comes looking for Naruto. I have been waiting so many years, hoping that all of my teachings would have installed good inside of him, but now it is his decision. Will he defy his destiny or will he embrace it? If he embraces it, I'm not even sure if the priestesses will be able to defeat him. The power of the demonic Kyuubi along with the Orochi heritage... It seems too much for one man to handle alone... I just hope that Naruto has the strength to overcome this."

"So you have confirmed that it is the Kyuubi inside of his body?" Yukihito asked as Kazuki nodded. "But how can we just leave this to fate? I'm not saying we should interfere, but is it smart to just watch?"

"That is our job and you must not forget this," Kazuki replied sharply as Yukihito nodded slowly. "If you were to interfere, who knows what could occur? I know it is hard, but you must never say anything to Naruto. Not... yet."

As Naruto drove into the academy's parking lot, he watched as Himeko Kurusugawa walked into the school, looking at the ground as she walked.

"Hey Himeko!" Naruto shouted as he jumped off his bike and ran over, Himeko stopping and looking at Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto, it's good to see you made it on time," Himeko said softly as she looked up at him. "Did you remember all of your school items this time?"

"Of course, I'm not that forgetful Himeko," Naruto said with a grin as he suddenly remembered something. "Oh, I have been meaning to give you something, I put it in my backpack, hold on..." He reached on his back for his backpack and groaned when he realized it wasn't there.

"I guess I forgot my backpack," Naruto said sheepishly as Himeko looked at him with a smile. "I'll give it to you later..." He stopped as he watched another girl walk into the school, her blue hair flowing in the wind as she walked. All of the students began to talk among each other excitedly, looking at the girl with huge smiles.

"That's Chikane Himemiya right?" Naruto whispered to Himeko as Himeko nodded slowly. She looked intensly at Chikane as she walked, Chikane looking over at her with a smile as she walked.

"People say that you two should go out since you are both so good at sports and stuff," Himeko said as Naruto snickered a bit, looking down at the ground with his eyes closed.

"I'm fine just hanging out with you Himeko," Naruto answered as Himeko turned red a bit. "Alright, I'm gonna head to class, so I'll be seeing you later alright?"

"Yes, I'll see you later," Himeko replied as she walked to go into the school, Naruto watching her with a smile.

_That was the first chapter! Not much action, but there is many things I will be explaining in a lot of chapters, such as why Naruto has Orochi lineage and all these things. To answer some questions that probably will be asked, Naruto was kicked out the village and he wasn't born there in this story. He was used as a sacrifice for the Kyuubi and then exiled from the village because they were scared of his power. Also trying to think of names for Naruto's mech, and what it will be able to do. Got what it will look like, but not sure exactly yet. So review and tell me what you think of my newest story._


	2. Armageddon: The Rise of Dark Naruto

_Welcome to the second chapter of Naruto of the Orochi: Shrine of Destiny! Get ready for some action as we enter... A New Day. I do not own Kannazuki no Miko/Destiny Shrine of the Maidens or Naruto. Tell me what you think of my newest chapter! _

As Chikane made her way outside for her usual lunch break, she was surprised to run into Naruto, who was just getting back from the kendo club.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Chikane announced as Naruto turned to her, sweat dripping down his face as he hung a white towel on his shoulders.

"Hey, you are that girl me and Himeko saw earlier," Naruto replied cheerfully as Chikane looked at him with a friendly smile. "Chikane Himemiya right?"

"Yes, it's good to actually talk to you," Chikane answered. "So I'm guessing you and Himeko are good friends?"

"Yeah, I've known her since I was like 10," Naruto said, looking up in the sky with nostalgia. "I remember that she wanted to take my picture after I rescued her from some people who were bullying her. She has always been like that, but I like her for it."

"You like her for it?" Chikane repeated with a teasing smile as Naruto turned red. "You have quite the positive opinion of her."

"I feel that it's more of a fact to be honest," Naruto replied with a grin as Chikane nodded with a smile. "Well I got to go get me some miso ramen from the cafeteria, I'll see you later OK? If you see Himeko, remind her to meet up with me after school at the shrine."

"I promise you that I will," Chikane replied as Naruto headed into the school, waving at Chikane as he did. Chikane also headed away, all of the students looking at her with an interested look as she walked away. She walked behind the academy and into a secret little garden where Himeko was waiting, a box lunch in her hand. She smiled shyly as Chikane came in and sat down, looking at Himeko with a smile as well.

"I'm sorry I took so long, I was having a conversation with someone," Chikane explained as Himeko waved it off.

"It's fine Chikane," Himeko replied as she took a small cupcake and handed it to Chikane, Chikane looking at it with an interested look.

"Did you bake this yourself Himeko?" Chikane asked as she looked at the baked good admirably. "It looks amazing."

"I just wanted to bake something special for our birthday," Himeko answered as she looked down at the ground nervously. "Is it good enough?"

"If you made it Himeko, it is perfect," Chikane replied with a smile as Himeko relaxed a bit. Chikane took a bite of the cupcake and smiled brightly as Himeko pulled out a small camera.

"Do you mind if we take a photo?" Himeko asked as Chikane nodded.

"Of course, what kind of birthday would it be if we didn't take a picture together?" Chikane asked as she got close to Himeko. "I'm ready when you are." Himeko smiled as she took the photo, the two girls smiling brightly as they looked at the camera.

Over at the shrine, Kazuki looked outside as rain began to fall softly from the sky as the time neared.

"It is almost time," Kazuki announced softly as Yukihito walked into the room with a worried expression plastered on his face. "The godless month of Kannazuki marks the awakening of the Orochi. The birthday of the two priestesses and the day that one man must make the decision that will decide the future of the entire world."

"This is too much to bare Kazuki," Yukihito said as he looked at Kazuki. "Can we honestly be confident that Naruto will make the right choice? What if the Kyuubi tries to influence his decision?"

"Naruto's will is greater then the Kyuubi," Kazuki replied as he looked at Yukihito. "He will prevail against the Kyuubi and will deny his destiny. I know my... little brother. So don't question it anymore."

"Understood Kazuki," Yukihito answered with a bow.

Later that day at the school, everyone was getting out and going to leave and go home. As Naruto impatiently waited for Himeko to meet him, Himeko was at her dorm room, trying to find out where she left a item. As she walked in, her roommate Makoto was laying on her bed, smiling as Himeko walked in the room.

"Himeko, where have you been all day?" Makoto asked as she looked at Himeko with an annoyed look. "We were supposed to do something today for your birthday remember?"

"Oh, that's right I completely forgot!" Himeko replied with a startled look on her face. "I need to go meet Naruto for a while because he said he was giving me something, but after that I promise to come back!"

"Alright, go see your boyfriend," Makoto grumbled as Himeko turned bright red.

"H-he isn't my boyfriend!" Himeko stuttered as she looked away. Makoto laughed as Himeko didn't say anything else. Suddenly, the ground began to shake as Makoto sat up in the bed, wondering what was occurring.

"That isn't just me right?" Makoto asked as Himeko shook her head no, looking at the ground with a surprised look. She grabbed onto something to hold onto as the ground began to shake even more violent, Himeko running over to the window and looking outside, the sky turning black.

"What is going on?" Makoto screamed as she ran for the door. "Stay here Himeko, I'm going to go check things out!" Himeko nodded as Makoto ran out, closing the door behind her. Himeko looked back out the window with a worried expression as she seen Naruto run back into the Academy gates.

"Naruto!" Himeko shouted as she ran for the door and left the room.

Naruto ran back into the Academy, looking around frantically as he looked for Himeko, wondering where she could be. He looked up at the sky with a worried look as he wondered what in the hell could be occurring.

"Is this Armageddon?" Naruto wondered aloud as he looked around the area. "Dammit, I need to find Himeko!"

"You are correct, you do need to find the priestess," a voice replied as Naruto looked around quickly, wondering who said that.

"Who are you and what do you mean?" Naruto shouted as he looked around.

"Turn around," the voice answered as Naruto turned and a boy that looked just like him stared back at him, smiling darkly as everything around Naruto turned black.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked with fear as the boy began to laugh.

"I'm you friend," the boy answered with a grin. "Well, you are me to be precise. I'm the real Uzumaki Naruto. You are just the mask I used until today."

"I'm a mask?" Naruto shouted as he looked at the other Naruto with an angry expression. "I don't know what the hell you are, but you are not me! I am the real Uzumaki Naruto and you are just... Whatever you are!"

"Silence fool!" the other Naruto spat. "You are now unnecessary! Me and my friend have decided that I shall take back control of my body once more! You are just a mask like I said! Today, you become obsolete on the day of the rising of our brothers and sisters! The Orochi will kill the priestesses! Yes, that means your precious Himeko and... Chikane."

"What do you mean Himeko and Chikane?" Naruto asked. "What are you talking about?"

"They are the Moon and Sun priestesses!" the other Naruto replied. "They are the only things in our way that can stop us! But I will crush them thanks to my friend here."

"Who is your friend?" Naruto asked as the other Naruto grinned darkly.

"Oh, you two haven't met yet?" the other Naruto asked. "Well, let me introduce you. Kyuubi, this is my mask that I wore for my entire life. Mask, this is the all mighty Nine Tails!" Naruto looked around cautiously as two giant bloodshot eyes looked back at him, something beginning to chuckle darkly in the dark.

"This is the mask you wore all these years huh?" a deep voice boomed. "Hmm, quite pathetic that I have been technically being kept out by this pathetic whelp."

"W-who's there?" Naruto stuttered as a giant red demon fox came into view, looking at Naruto with a dark look. Naruto stumbled back, looking at the Kyuubi with widened eyes.

"You are not Uzumaki Naruto anymore," the Kyuubi growled darkly. "Today you become the Jinchuruki of the Seventh Neck. It is a honor and a privilege that I have decided to give you my power. But that is only because I am quite fond of your true self since he has been stuck in here with me. But today, we both get what we want. This pathetic human world will be crushed and it will be because of our power!"

"No, I won't let you hurt Himeko and Chikane!" Naruto screamed as he tried to swing at his other self, but he was pushed back by the Kyuubi, who just blew him away easily.

"Your time is up in that world," the other Naruto said as he walked over and touched Naruto, Naruto beginning to scream.

As Himeko ran out of her dorm looking for Naruto, she looked at the sky, which was becoming even more tainted with black. She kept running, determined to find Naruto. She spotted him by the gate, just standing there with a blank look on his face. She looked at him with a worried look, flashing her hand in front of Naruto.

"Um, Naruto are you OK?" Himeko asked, as she spoke, Naruto seemed to snap out of his delirium. He blinked a few times as he looked at Himeko with a intense look.

"The priestess of the Sun," Naruto muttered as Himeko looked at him with a confused look.

"What?" Himeko asked as Naruto grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up, a black mark beginning to glow on his forehead. He began to have a purple aura surface, his teeth growing sharp as he looked at Himeko with a bloodthirsty look. His eyes turned blood red with a slit in the middle as the purple aura also began to turn reddish. The aura began to surface tails, the tails growing exponentially 2 tails grew quickly as another tail prepared to grow. Naruto shook his head as he looked as if he was in pain for a second.

"Naruto, what is happening to you?" Himeko choked out as she looked at Naruto with fear on her face. "NARUTO!"

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto roared as he slapped Himeko away, Himeko looking up from the ground with one eye closed. "You will not stop me Mask! I am the one in charge of this body! BACK OFF!" Himeko began to back up a bit as Naruto shook his head again angrily and grinned at Himeko.

"Where are you going bitch?" Naruto asked as he appeared in front of her with amazing speed. Himeko gasped as Naruto began to scream, his aura growing more strong.

"Get out the way Himeko!" a voice screamed as Naruto turned and was hit in the face with a baseball bat. Makoto had arrived, looking at Naruto with a terrified look.

"What is going on here?" Makoto shouted as Naruto looked at her with a dark look. She swung her bat again at Naruto's face, but he caught it midair with his left hand.

"Humans are so pathetic," Naruto muttered as the bat getting eaten away just by Naruto's touch. Makoto threw the bat down and looked at Naruto angrily. She slammed her fist into his left cheek, Naruto looking at her with the same look. He grabbed her arm and snapped it completely, Makoto screaming in pain. He then followed up by punching her away, Makoto passing out on the ground.

"NARUTO!" Himeko screamed in terror as she looked at the new Naruto.

"Calm down priestess, I didn't forget about you," Naruto replied with a grin. "It's time for me to make the Orochi rule this pathetic world!"

"Not today!" a voice shouted as Naruto was hit with a sword, Naruto not even budging from the attack.

"Moon priestess," Naruto announced without even turning around. "So you have come, that is good. That saves me the trouble of hunting you down."

"Shut up!" Chikane shouted as she swung her sword again and Naruto caught it midair.

"No Naruto, please!" Himeko shouted as she reached out and grabbed Naruto's body, wrapping him in a hug. Naruto then began to scream as Himeko's hands began to glow a strange gold light, bathing him in it.

"This can't be!" Naruto screamed as he began to sweat. Inside his mind, the real Naruto was caged away, inside of his own mind a prisoner.

"Himeko, Chikane, I'm sorry," Naruto muttered as tears fell from his eyes. "Kazuki always told me to be strong, I guess I failed everyone." He looked up slowly as a golden light began to surface, the cage he was trapped in disappearing. Naruto looked around in surprise as he ran for the light, The Kyuubi beginning to scream as Naruto raced for the light, not looking back. He dived into the light as he suddenly found himself looking at Chikane and Himeko, who were holding each other as they looked at Naruto with terror. As they did, a monster appeared behind them, huge in stature. It attacked quickly, knocking the girls away as Naruto looked at it in surprise.

"Orochi," Naruto whispered as he looked at the monster. He looked down as he began to feel a great power surface in his body, his other self getting locked in the cage and he was back in control. He screamed out loud as a giant mech appeared behind him, the mark on Naruto's forehead glowing. The mech had a red finish, the body of it holding a sword that was glowing red with energy. As Naruto reached up at the mech, he felt himself get pulled into it. He looked in surprise as he looked around, inside the mech.

"Are you working with me or the Orochi?" he asked aloud as there was no answer, but he felt that he received his answer.

"Alright, I will protect the girls and defeat the Orochi!" Naruto screamed as he made the mech go into a fighting pose. "I will protect you both Himeko and Chikane!"

_That was the second chapter, what do you think? Naruto gets a big ass machine and he gets to fight against the Orochi! But is this the end of Dark Naruto? And will the Kyuubi allow Naruto to use it's power? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Naruto of the Orochi: Shrine of Destiny! _


	3. I Will Protect Himeko!

_Welcome to the newest chapter of the epic new fanfiction, Naruto of the Orochi: Shrine of Destiny. I must say that I love writing this story, and I hope that everyone enjoys it. But come on, review guys! 2 reviews are great, but let's see some more for this chapter! Don't let me down! I do not own Naruto or Kannazuki no Miko/Destiny Shrine of the Maidens or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Oh, and yes I will not be staying on the exact line of the anime/manga of Kannazuki no Miko. I feel that the anime/manga told a great story, but now that Naruto is here, things will have to change. So enjoy!_

As Naruto looked into the eyes of the terrified Himeko, his anger began to go to drastic levels, the mech glowing a deep purple aura. As the Orochi beast tried to attack Chikane, she managed to roll away, grabbing Himeko's hand and pulling her away as well.

"What happen to Naruto?" Himeko asked as she looked up at the mech with a terrified look.

"I don't know, but he has become something with great power," Chikane replied, her eyes glued onto the mech. "I didn't think he was a normal person when I first met him. He always seemed as if he was a lot more than met the eye."

"We need to help him Chikane!" Himeko screamed as she looked up at Chikane with pleading eyes. "Please, I don't want to lose one of my best friends!"

"He will not allow this to control him," Chikane answered as she brushed her hair back with her right hand. "Unfortunately, we cannot dwell on what is going to happen to him at the moment. We need to survive ourselves Himeko." She pointed to the Orochi beast as it began to roar loudly. Himeko and Chikane began to run, Chikane leading as she pulled Himeko along. Himeko looked back in fear as she looked at Naruto's mech once again, hoping he would save her. As Naruto looked around the mech frantically, he began to get more and more aggravated as he couldn't find the controls to operate the mech.

"Dammit to hell!" Naruto screamed as sweat began to drop from his forehead. "Please, I need to protect them! I can't let them die! I won't, I REFUSE!" As Naruto balled his fist and put them to the side, he felt the machine move slightly. He looked around with curiosity as he put his arm out and the mech put its arm out. He then lashed his foot out quickly as the mech did the same.

"So you mimic my movements," Naruto said as he smiled broadly. "OK then, let's do this!" Naruto began to sprint inside the machine, the mech sprinting over to the Orochi beast. As the Orochi beast tried to grab Chikane, Naruto swung quickly and sliced its arm off, making the beast scream in pain as blood rushed from its wound. Naruto then used the left arm of the mech which didn't hold a weapon and slammed it into the Orochi beast's face, knocking the beast away as the beast regained its balance and slapped Naruto's mech away with its good arm, Naruto getting pushed back a bit, but not allowing this to slow him down. He ran at the Orochi beast and tackled it, knocking it to the ground as Naruto got onto the top of it and slammed his fist into the beast's face continuously, the beast's face beaten to a pulp as Naruto continued. The beast then threw Naruto off it and got up, charging something in it's mouth. Naruto looked at this with surprise, not knowing what to do at this point. He folded his arms across his chest, thinking he could block the attack. As he did this, the mech began to glow a deeper purple, seeming to be ready to unleash something. Naruto looked around in surprise, not knowing what to do exactly. He unfolded his eyes as the Orochi attacked, a beam of energy flying from its mouth at Naruto as a beam of energy also appeared from Naruto's mechs chest, meeting the Orochi's beam midair. As the beams battled, Naruto put his hands out, trying to push his beam at the Orochi, enhancing the power. The Orochi beast struggled as well, trying to not allow Naruto any leverage over it. Naruto began to feel the Orochi mark on his forehead burn, shining more brighter as Naruto's beam began to over power the Orochi's beam. Naruto's beam completely devoured the beast, its body getting vaporized as the Naruto's beam overpowered it and sent it on it's way to Hell.

"So, is that all you had?" Naruto asked as he watched the Orochi beast die, a broad smile crossing his face. "I told you that I would protect Himeko and Chikane."

"Naruto!" Himeko shouted from the ground as she looked up at the giant mech that just saved her life, wondering if Naruto had returned to his normal self. As he looked at Himeko, he felt the power begin to fade, his body beginning to float from the mech as Naruto's body slid through the mech and began to float down to the ground. Chikane put her arm on Himeko's shoulder, in case she needed to pull her back, and watched intensly as Naruto came to the ground, a smile on his face, Naruto looked up as he seen Himeko look at him, a scared expression on her face. He walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug, Chikane backing up a bit as she watched this in surprise. As she seen this, she couldn't help but feel strange emotions, her body wanted to push Naruto away and hug Himeko herself. But she just watched with a smile, as her heart screamed for Himeko for a unknown reason.

"I will never let you see me like that again," Naruto whispered in Himeko's ear as Himeko turned a bright red. "I will never allow myself to be consumed by evil, I will protect both of you from harm for now on."

"Thank you Naruto," Himeko replied as she began to hug him a little more tightly. Chikane's fist began to ball up as she still continued to watch with a smile. She unballed her fist quickly and she turned away, looking up at the sky with a confused look as she realized something.

"Am I upset because Himeko is hugging Naruto or because Naruto is hugging Himeko?" Chikane wondered to herself. "Why do I have these feelings in the first place?"

"Are you wondering why you feel uncomfortable watching this?" a voice asked as Kazuki stood near her, Yukihito next to him. "Allow me to tell you everything Moon Priestess."

"Hey, what are you doing here Kazuki?" Naruto asked as he looked over Himeko's shoulder and spotted Kazuki.

"I am here to explain all of your destiny," Kazuki replied.

_What could Kazuki be talking about? Does he know something Naruto doesn't? Find out next chapter! _


	4. The New Quest

_Welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto of the Orochi: Shrine of Destiny. I do not own Kannazuki no Miko/Destiny Shrine of the Maidens or Naruto. R&R._

As the words were spoken that would change the lives of Himeko and Chikane, Naruto could only stand there in shock as Kazuki explained the origins of the Sun Priestess and the Moon Priestess.

"One of the main purposes of the Sun and Moon priestesses to exist is to defeat the eight heads of the Orochi," Kazuki explained as Chikane and Himeko looked at each other in unison. "You can accomplish this task by awakening the ultimate weapon, Ame no Murakumo. This will be no easy task, Himeko and Chikane must both put their hearts into this to awaken this mighty weapon. You must both abandon any doubt that might seep into your heart and be willing to put everything on the line to defeat the Orochi. Or you will never be able to bring back Ame no Murakumo. Naruto, you must also abandon any doubt that might be in your heart and stand by the priestesses at all times. You were originally supposed to kill them, but in the end you defied your own destiny. Will you continue on your path as their protector or will you eventually become their destroyer?"

"I will protect both Himeko and Chikane with my life brother," Naruto answered confidently, not giving it a second thought. "I will train to learn how to use my mech and increase my power in order to become a better fighter!"

"Naruto, you were originally supposed to become the seventh neck of the Orochi," Kazuki replied. "In order to protect Himeko and Chikane, you must defeat the other necks of the Orochi."

"Hmm, that's it?" Naruto asked with a smug grin as he looked up at the air. "I got my mech, I can take em pretty easily like I did that guy earlier."

"They have their own mechs and they are hundred times stronger then the monster you just fought," Kazuki replied as Naruto looked at him with widened eyes. "This is no joke Naruto. If you want to protect the priestesses, you must be willing to defy everything and stop the Orochi."

"I am," Naruto answered as gave Kazuki a thumbs up. "I won't lose and I won't give in to the Orochi!"

"Naruto..." Himeko said as she looked at the blond haired boy, his face so calm and filled with courage. He seemed so sure of his words, no regret or denial in his eyes. She blushed as she looked at him, his courage giving her a bit of courage as well.

"I-I will do what I can!" Himeko blurted out as Chikane looked at her with a kind smile.

"I will be right here with you Himeko," Chikane said as she grabbed Himeko's hand and squeezed it softly. "We are in this together as well..."

"We will begin training tomorrow morning," Kazuki said as he motioned for Yukihito to follow him. "Be at the shrine at 5:00 am sharp and no later. We don't have any time to waste. Oh and Naruto, I need you to come back with me to the shrine now."

"No problem bro," Naruto replied as he walked up and gave Himeko a small hug, Himeko hugging back with her face bright red. Naruto then turned to Chikane, who looked away with an embarrassed look as Naruto grinned and gave her a hug as well. Chikane hugged back with a small smile as she and Himeko watched Naruto walk away, his blond hair blowing in the wind.

"How about you come stay at my house for the time being Himeko?" Chikane asked as she turned to Himeko. "We have plenty of space and I would feel horrible making you stay at the academy with everything that is happening..."

"Um, are you sure that is OK Chikane?" Himeko asked nervously as Chikane nodded with her usual kind smile.

"Of course it is," Chikane replied as she guided Himeko in the direction of her house. "You are always welcome and you know that..."

As Naruto and Kazuki returned back to the shrine, Naruto went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of milk as Kazuki went into the other room and was heard shuffling through some papers. As Naruto took the bottle and started to drink out of it, Kazuki walked into the kitchen, holding five scrolls.

"What are those?" Naruto asked as he put the cap on the milk and set it down.

"These are what I found tucked in your jacket when I found you all those years ago..." Kazuki replied as he looked at the scrolls solemnly. "After examining them, I was able to figure out a lot about your past before I adopted you Naruto. It seems that you used to live inside a village called the Village Hidden in the Leaves. That's all I could figure out, but it seems that they didn't let you leave the village empty handed. What you had were called jutsu scrolls, scrolls that show you how to use very powerful techniques. It seems that these were the village's finest techniques they left with you. They must have known your destiny as well as I did..."

"So I must learn how to use these techniques in order to defeat the Orochi," Naruto guessed as Kazuki nodded.

"That is definetly a step in the right direction," Kazuki replied as he handed Naruto the scrolls. "I will then teach you how to wield a sword properly as well."

"I won't let you down brother," Naruto said as Kazuki smiled and patted Naruto on the head.

"You never have Naruto," he replied as Naruto beamed. "Now, let's get some training in before bed huh?"

"Yes sir!" Naruto shouted as he put the scrolls to his side and rushed outside. Kazuki looked out the window with pride as he watched Naruto examine the scrolls, intensly reading the as he prepared to fight against the Orochi..."

Meanwhile, in a secret location, sinister planning was taking place.

"So the seventh neck has rejected us," a woman said as she looked up at a teal haired man that was looking up at the ceiling. "What do we do now? He was supposedly the strongest out of all of us..."

"He is not the strongest out of us sister," a man said as he swung a chain around. "That is just a whole bunch of bullshit is what that is..."

"You are just mad because you can't defeat him," a girl teased as the man growled at her. "Why don't you go down there and show him your measly strength?"

"You are really pushing it..." the man warned as he looked at the girl. "I don't give a damn about the seventh neck. What I want to see is these priestesses..."

"It sounds like a waste of time," another woman said as she looked at a book. "Why waste you time with them? Allow the seventh neck to come to his senses and get his hands dirty..."

"He will never come to his senses," the teal haired man said as he looked around at all the people in the room. "I knew I should have never kept him there for so long..."

"So we can just blame you Tsubasa," the woman said as Tsubasa looked at her with a displeased look.

"I will rescue my brother from the clutches of these foolish humans," Tsubasa replied as he looked up at the ceiling once more. "I will not allow this foolishness to occur any longer..."

Brother? Who could be this new enemy is talking about? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Naruto of the Orochi: Shrine of the Destiny!


	5. A New Enemy

_New Naruto of the Orochi: Shrine of Destiny! I don't own anything but the story! The story change starts here and now so I hope you are ready for it! Please R&R! _

As the days passed, Chikane couldn't get the sight of Naruto and Himeko's affection out of her mind. Every time she closed her eyes, the sight of Naruto and Himeko hugging so passionately flashed through her mind. As she sat alone inside her mansion, these thoughts manifested themselves inside her mind as she sat at her piano bench, prepared to play. Chikane put her head down against the piano, unable to deal with the pain that these memories were giving her. It was torture, the feelings mixed and confused. She didn't know why she felt this way, she didn't know who the feelings were for. Naruto, a male, or Himeko, a girl. This is what truly upset her, knowing that the more time she wasted not figuring this out, the closer these two were going to become. Chikane stood up and began to pace around the room, thinking of how she could possibly find a solution to this problem. She sighed as she turned back to her piano, someone sitting on her piano bench. It was a man, the man dressed in a strange outfit. As he sat there and played the piano softly, the sound of glorious music flowed throughout the house, Chikane slowly backing up as she reached for a sword that was displayed against one of the walls. She unsheathed the sword and slowly advanced towards the man, the man seemingly paying no attention. She prepared to give him a warning shot as she swung the sword, the man disappearing in thin air. Chikane blinked in surprise as she looked at the seat once again, no longer occupied. She sighed as she summed this up to nerves as she prepared to sheath the sword. Suddenly, Chikane was pulled into a choke hold, a sharp object being held at her neck.

"You shouldn't have wasted your time," the person whispered into Chikane's ear as she struggled to get free. Chikane stopped struggling as she gripped the sword in her hand and turned it backwards, trying to stab the man behind her in the chest. There was a sound of something getting stabbed, Chikane feeling the hands disappear from her neck. She turned slightly as she seen that her sword was stuck inside a chunk of wood. She gasped as she was slapped in the face, her body sliding across the floor from the force of the attack.  
"Foolish little girl," the man said as he loomed over Chikane. "To think that you would be this weak is beyond me. I expected a fight when I came here..." Chikane pulled herself from the ground slowly, holding her elbow as she stood up.

"Who are you?" Chikane asked as she winced in pain from her elbow injury. "What do you want with me?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and I'm not entirely sure why I want to kill you," the man said with a smirk crossing his face. "It annoys me, having to come all the way here to kill a woman for some pathetic reason. I guess you can say I want to see why I'm supposed to kill you. Why every fiber in my being says to cut your throat and leave you here to die. But I was attracted to this place, just like I am attracted to you."

"So you must be one of the Orochi then," Chikane muttered as Sasuke disappeared. He appeared in front of Chikane instantaneously, grabbing her mouth and opening it wide.

"Speak louder, I can't hear you little mouse," Sasuke hissed as he squeezed tighter. Chikane began to struggle, making way too much noise. As she did this, one of her maids, Otoha Kisaragi stepped into the room, holding a tray of tea. The tray dropped loudly as she spotted Sasuke and Chikane, Sasuke pulling his hands away as he looked at Otoha. Otoha turned and rushed into the kitchen, preparing to call the police. Sasuke instantly appeared next to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the phone. As he did, his gray eyes turned blood red. A strange insignia appeared in the middle of them, Otoha looking into these eyes with horror.

"Tsukoyomi," Sasuke murmured as the symbols in his eyes changed once more. Otoha let out a silent scream as she was pulled into darkness, the darkness enveloping her entire body. She looked around with fear in her eyes as men wearing all black robes appeared from nowhere. They stood there silently, Otoha looking at them with confusion. As they each pulled out swords, their mission became a little more plausible in Otoha's eyes. She tried to run away, but she felt as if she was chained to this area. She screamed as she looked down and realized she was indeed chained to this area, her body chained against a large wall. The men all started to chuckle as they pierced her body with the sword, continuously doing so for the next several minutes. Sasuke watched as Otoha fell, her eyes blank as blood dripped from her mouth. He stepped from the kitchen as he witnessed Chikane trying to run upstairs. He sighed softly as he disappeared, appearing in front of her.

"Please, just leave me alone!" Chikane screamed as she tried to attack Sasuke, Sasuke grabbing her fist in mid-air. He smiled at her as he kneed her in the chest, Chikane spitting out blood as she kneeled on the ground. Sasuke then pulled up her chin and made her look into his eyes. Chikane looked at them for a few seconds, her eyes suddenly going blank. She fell to the ground, Sasuke snickering as he shook his head.

"All that trouble just to kill a worthless piece of trash," Sasuke muttered as he dusted his hands off. "I wonder why Itachi had left in his will for me to come to this place. What did he think it would truly achieve? Could Madara have been lying to me...?" As Sasuke spoke aloud, Himeko emerged from her room, yawning loudly as she walked down the hall in her pajamas. Sasuke's body suddenly felt tense, the same feeling that he had gotten when he had walked near Chikane's house. He spotted Himeko as she walked into the bathroom, Himeko paying no attention to what was occurring.

"So this is my destiny, to kill women," Sasuke murmured as he shook his head. "Madara is a fool if he truly thinks that this is the answer..." Sasuke disappeared once more, appearing next to the bathroom door. He listened in as he heard someone brushing their teeth, Sasuke pulling a kunai from his sash. He waited as Himeko reached for the door, Sasuke preparing to kill her in cold blood. As she touched the doorknob and twisted it, there was a knock on the front door. Sasuke looked in surprise as he disappeared again, Himeko opening the door as she looked around. The person knocked again, this time just opening the door.

"Naruto?" Himeko asked as the blond haired teen walked into the house.

"Hey Himeko, happy weekend!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked around. "Why is the door just open like that?"

"I have no idea..." Himeko answered as she walked down to meet Naruto. She gasped as she spotted Chikane on the ground. Naruto looked at the kitchen as he seen a trail of blood going out of the kitchen floor and onto the rug. Naruto looked in surprise as Sasuke appeared behind him, swinging the kunai at his neck. Naruto turned and caught Sasuke's hand, the kunai going through his palm. Blood rushed from the wound as Naruto winced in pain, Sasuke looking at Naruto with an angry look.

"Just who the hell are you?" Naruto asked as Sasuke pushed the kunai deeper, digging the kunai farther into Naruto's palm. Naruto closed one of his eyes as Sasuke tripped Naruto, making him fall to the ground. Sasuke pulled the kunai from Naruto's palm. He then prepared to slash Naruto's throat with the kunai, Naruto rolling away from the attack. Sasuke started to make hand signs, Naruto watching with widened eyes.

"Wait, that is what I am supposed to be learning..." Naruto muttered as Sasuke put his left hand into the air.

"Such a pity that you will have to die like this," Sasuke muttered as he prepared to settle the fight. "But I can't waste my time with weaklings like you..."

_Can Naruto defeat this new enemy? Will he find out that this new fighter is too strong for him? And what is his connection to everything? Find out next chapter of Naruto of the Orochi: Shrine of Destiny!_


	6. Sasuke's Truth

"What is your purpose here?" Naruto snarled as he wrenched Sasuke's hand behind his back with one quick movement, Sasuke looking in awe as he witnessed Naruto's speed.

"You are fast..." Sasuke muttered as he chuckled softly at this revelation. "Never would I expect someone without any training to actually stop my jutsu..."

"Jutsu? What is your purpose here?" Naruto repeated as Sasuke looked out the window nearby, rain pouring down gently outside. 

"My purpose is to find my own existence," Sasuke responded gently as his eyes continued to look out at the rain. "My brother Itachi recently died, his Mangekyo using up all of his life force... He didn't have the Eternal Mangekyo, so his Sharingan had been pushed to the limit. I was by his side when he died, due to the fact that his Sharingan was pushed to the max due to me trying to kill him in response for killing my entire clan when I was just a child."

Naruto gasped at this, not able to understand why someone would do something so brutal to their own flesh and blood.

"But after his death, I found much more than I bargained for," Sasuke continued. "I found a chain of lies, that began with the death of my clan. Itachi was ordered to kill them by someone else, which I personally killed with my own hands. He was only trying to protect me, his only little brother... But then Madara Uchiha revealed new information to me that astounded me to no end. It seemed that Itachi was part of another blood line besides the Uchiha, and that I also was part of this blood line. This was a blood line that was never discovered, a blood line that could be passed down to any of the clans. It was said that the Sage of Six Paths also was part of this blood line, but it was never confirmed. This blood line is called Yamata no Orochi, which is said that the blood line is only revealed to the chosen heirs on the first day of October, called the Kannazuki. This is only after the reincarnation of the two priestesses of the Sun and the Moon of course. This blood line is bestowed with incredible power, and it is said that this blood line is destined to be the end of the world as it is known."

"Who is this Madara Uchiha?" Naruto asked skeptically, wondering how this man could know so much. "He seems to know much about all of this... But it doesn't matter. The Orochi want to take the world, they get past me first!" Sasuke grinned as his eyes went into Sharingan once again, breaking from Naruto's grip as the two faced each other face to face.

"Naruto, are you OK?" Himeko asked from the stairs as she desperately tried to reawaken Chikane. "Chikane isn't waking up!"

"I'll be right there Himeko!" Naruto shouted as he looked at Sasuke with a menacing stare, Sasuke returning the stare as the two prepared to battle.

"Hmm, you are far too weak to face me..." Sasuke muttered as he disappeared from view, appearing behind Himeko instantly. Naruto looked up as he heard Himeko scream, Naruto running up the stairs as he spotted Himeko and Sasuke. Sasuke had pierced her chest with his blade, blood dripping down her chin as she fell to her knees. Her eyes watered as she looked up at Naruto, Naruto looking at her with his eyes widened. Sasuke then pulled his sword from her chest and pushed her down, Himeko's body falling down in front of Naruto with a loud thud. Tears went down Naruto's eyes as he looked at the only girl he had actually had feelings for, which of course he never admitted to her. As these feeling rushed through his body, the intense feeling of chakra was felt throughout the air, Naruto looking at Sasuke with glowing red eyes. His body began to glow red, the mark of the Orochi appearing on his forehead. All Naruto could feel was hatred now, his eyes completely blinded with rage.

"Naruto, why did you let me die?" Himeko suddenly asked from the ground, blood going down her face as she looked up at Naruto, Naruto's eyes widening in fear.

"It was all your fault that we died Naruto," Chikane chimed in as she looked up from the ground. "Why weren't you strong enough to protect us like you promised?"

"No, you can't be doing this!" Naruto moaned as he back away, tripping down the stairs as he fell backwards. Sasuke chuckled, Naruto hearing it from all around.

"What's wrong Naruto? Why don't you show me all of your "strength" that you are going to use to defeat the rest of the Orochi?" Sasuke asked as Naruto looked up, feeling completely helpless. "Give up, you aren't up to the task if you can't even break a simple genjutsu..."

"Genjutsu?" Naruto choked out as his body froze in place, Sasuke appearing in front of him, his red eyes studying Naruto. "None of this is... real?" Sasuke simply chuckled, not saying anything else as Naruto was finally released from the genjutsu, finding himself still standing in front of Sasuke.

"You aren't going to be any savior," Sasuke muttered as his eyes returned to their normal color. "Just allow our destiny to come to reality. I'm going to allow you all to live for now, I have business elsewhere unfortunately. So count your blessings for now, but if you can't defeat me, you will never end this war. Keep that in mind..." Sasuke disappeared, vanishing in thin air, leaving Naruto standing there with beads of sweat going down his forehead.

"Naruto, are you OK?" Himeko asked as she looked down at Naruto. "Good news, Chikane is breathing! She's going to be OK!"

"That's great Himeko..." Naruto answered flatly as the words of Sasuke Uchiha echoed through his mind.


	7. The Ultimate Orochi: Naruto's Destiny

_New chapter of Naruto of the Orochi: Shrine of Destiny! I do not own anything but the story! _

_The Next Day_

As Sasuke made his way to the first inner gate of the Orochi, he was interrupted by a very familiar figure of the past.

"Madara, what could have possibly occurred for you to return here?" Sasuke asked the original Uchiha, Madara giving a slight chuckle in response.

"I wanted to see how Itachi's eyes were treating you," Madara answered as Sasuke grinned, activating his Sharingan for the tyrant to see. "Excellent, just as I expected, you were able to conquer the Eternal Sharingan in no time flat. I myself am quite used to my Rinnegan..." Madara's Rinnegan eye seemed to glow in the light of the yellow sun, seemingly making the tyrant even more intimidating. "So far, Kabuto's plan is working significantly, the great nations actively quarreling amongst themselves instead of working as one. Also, with the use of the Orochi beast, we were able to give more fatalities..."

"I met a individual name Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke interrupted. "I thought my mission was to kill the priestesses, but I was guided into battle by some guy name Naruto Uzumaki. He had the mark of the Orochi as well, but he fought for the priestesses..."

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki," Madara stated, Sasuke's eyes widening in response. "Heh, he was quite sly for sending him to such a place. Somewhere he would never be spotted by the eye of shinobi. Minato Namikaze was no fool, I'll give him that... but how is this child able to defy his destiny in such a manner? Unless..."

"Unless what?" Sasuke asked impatiently as Madara paused, seemingly contemplating something deep.

"...What if it is Naruto Uzumaki's destiny to defy the Orochi?" Madara finished, Sasuke giving him a confused glance. "Destiny is strange, yet does so much for mankind. It was destiny for me to face the First Hokage, just as it might be destiny for Naruto Uzumaki to defy the Orochi, then use the power of the mark to destroy them..."

"So you're saying that this kid Naruto Uzumaki is the chosen one to aid the priestesses in ending the lineage of the Orochi once and for all?" Sasuke asked with widened eyes, Madara nodding in response.

"He must be destroyed..." Madara murmured angrily, his fist tightening at his side. "I would crush him with the Rinnegan, but I want the tailed beast inside of his body. We must weaken him, then strike without mercy. Sasuke, I want you to meet with the other Orochi, the war will be turning to full scale very soon. Soon this war will touch every part of the Earth, leaving nothing but a world that is ruled by the Orochi, a new world that shall have me as it's God. With the Rinnegan, I shall fulfill my old friend Nagato's wish, and create a new world in my own image..." Sasuke remained silent, simply nodding as Madara turned back to him after his rant.

"...Find the other Orochi, team up with them to kill the priestesses," Madara continued. "Find Naruto Uzumaki, isolate him, then defeat him but don't kill him. I shall extract the Kyuubi from his body, then we shall dispose of him afterward. He won't survive the extractio anyway, but we must be safe, not sorry. Also Sasuke, do not forget to summon your mech if you find any... trouble." Sasuke nodded, placing Itachi's scratched headband onto his forehead.

"War is trivial in my eyes," Sasuke murmured as he looked into the sky with a blank expression. "But for what happen to Itachi, I'll give Konoha, no this entire planet no mercy..."

"Very well Sasuke, I expect no mistakes," Madara replied as he disappeared into a black blur. "I will be seeing you soon..."

"Yes, you also shall be seeing the grave as well old man," Sasuke murmured when Madara completely disappeared, Sasuke looking up at the entrance ahead of him. "Let's meet these other Orochi..."

"Ah, hello Chikane and Himeko," Kazuki greeted at the door as the two priestesses entered the shrine, after a day of healing from the injuries of their battle with Sasuke. "Naruto is in the training room, he hasn't left there since he got home yesterday. Before we start your own training, you can go say hello if you like." Himeko nodded as she was the first to reach the door of the training room, giving the door a slight knock before entering. Naruto was in the middle of the room shirtless, several other Naruto's in the room as well.

"Wha...?" Chikane asked as she poked her head in, Himeko blushing furiously from the sight of a shirtless Naruto.

"Hey Himeko, Chikane," Naruto greeted with his usual grin, a bead of sweat going down his face. "Did you guys just get here?"

"Naruto, why are their three of you in here?" Chikane asked impatiently, Naruto rubbing the back of his head as he closed his eyes.

"Weeell, I kinda learned how to do a technique that allows me to duplicate myself, multiple times if I like," one of the Naruto's answered, Himeko and Chikane exchanging glances. "It was left to me by the person who sent me here as a baby, so I'm training myself in the techniques so I can protect you both even more!"

"Naruto, you look half dead right now!" Chikane exclaimed as Naruto's grin increased, falling to his knees before the two girls. "Do you want any food or something to drink?"

"I could use some miso ramen and a cold glass of water maybe..." Naruto murmured as Chikane and Himeko laughed.

"Coming right up!" they both shouted in unison.

As Himeko and Chikane cooked the food in the kitchen, Kazuki stepped in, inhaling deeply as he did.

"Mmm, that must be for my little brother no doubt," Kazuki commented as Himeko nodded, Chikane stirring the noodles while Himeko cooked the meat. "Yep, the kid never let me leave the grocery store unless I bought him miso ramen in a cup when he was younger..."

"That's Naruto for you," Himeko answered as they all laughed, an ominous presence cutting their laughter short.

"Did you sense that as well?" Chikane asked HImeko, who nodded in response. "It was as if the power of the Orochi just increased..."

"So, your the Orochi," Sasuke announced as he entered the room, everyone looking back at the Uchiha. "Which one of you thinks they lead this pathetic team?"

"That would be me," Tsubasa answered as he stepped forth. "What is your problem with me?" Sasuke chuckled, unsheathing his sword from the holster at his side in response.

"Time for you to find out," Sasuke answered as he charged at Tsubasa.

_It's a cliffy! Sasuke vs. Tsubasa next chapter._

_gorutovssageta_


End file.
